Act 20.9: Enlisting in the Army
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Enlisting in the Army Description "I'll show you why the fort is hard to pass!" Dialogue Ronan: Your Highness, put your hand here. Hwarin: Alright. Ronan: Over here Harpe. Harpe: Thank you. Hwarin: Is everyone going to be okay? Ronan: Don't worry. They overcame many dangerous situations. Ronan: They'll be fine. Rufus: ..... Ronan: Where should we go now? Rufus: This way... ---- Ronan: Huh? There's underworld soldiers over there! Rufus: Hmph... Rufus: It must've been a trap. ---- Deep Ocean: Hey you! Deep Ocean: Did you have fun trying to run away from me? Rufus: ...... Deep Ocean: Aha, looking at your stares... Deep Ocean: You need some time to become gentle. Deep Ocean: Or you need some whipping. Deep Ocean: Do you want a taste of underworld's most fierce whipping? Deep Ocean: Go, gate knight! Ronan: E-Elscud... Ronan: How... Rufus: I didn't think the gate knight would come. ---- Ronan: Huff... Oh no... Rufus: Augh... Elscud: ...... Elesis: Rufus! Ronan! Ronan: Elesis? Elesis: Good. We will save you... Criminal Description "I'll never acknowledge that law!!" Dialogue Rufus: We almost ran into some trouble. Rufus: Didn't think the gate knight will be here. Elesis: Gate knight... Ronan: Is that how you call Elscud in underworld? Rufus: You know him too? Russell: Gate knight is a soul soldier that protected the gate for over a thousand years. Russell: I head that the gate is hard to pass because of that gate knight. Lire: A thousand years? Lire: No way. He was with us... Arme: Perhaps after Kounat... Elesis: ...... Arme: Something must be wrong! Arme: Which law did they use to punish someone for that long? Russell: I don't know much... Russell: But I heard that he's a criminal that twisted the fate of a world. Russell: I think the total sentence is ten thousand years. Elesis: No way! Elesis: The world... Elesis: How is saving Aernas from destruction a sin in the underworld? Elesis: Is that... the law of the underworld!! Arme: E-Elesis... ---- Zero: I'm glad. Zero: We kicked out all New Hardliner soldiers from Burning Canyon territory. Zero: We can relax now. Oz: You let Duel escape... Oz: What are you glad about? Zero: Master... Oz: They are just supplement armies. Oz: Heitaros is not a man to give up his expedition because he's burdened with the long war. Dio: But Demon territories are resisting. Dio: Alliance army is more active with demons who escaped from the Purgatory. Dio: Would Heitaros go into battle? Oz: He would want to go into battle more. Oz: I don't know why he wants to conquer the underworld but he must want to conquer it as soon as possible. Dio: Hm, you really don't know why he wants to invade underworld? Oz: ...... Zero: Um... should we strengthen the fort? Oz: Stupid. Did you not hear what we were talking about? Oz: Taking the underworld train was just a way to block one of his routes. Oz: He must have another invasion route. Oz: Creating a fort here will not do anything. Dio: If Heitaros is really going to underworld, we should follow. Dio: Leave Demon World to Peter and we shall all join the people who are already in the underworld. Zero: Um. I... broke all the railways... Zero: Should I connect them again? Oz: No need! Oz: It's not enough to bring an army... Oz: But I can make a warp in my research lab for some people to pass by. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story